From The World Down Under
by NeverWakingUpFromThisDream
Summary: After a Kurt mysteriously wins a mansion in a contest, he goes to check it out with his 14 year old brother. However, the mansion holds secrets that no one ever uncovered and things are definitely not what they seem. AU


**So yeah guys. After a... long time of being gone and deleting some stories at the start of 2012, I think I'm finally back. For real this time. After like 5 months of non sensical fanfiction ideas, a ton of original stories and a shit ton of personal stuff I figure I might as well go back to my roots in writing. fanfiction is sort of all I have to keep me sane and it's about time I make my return. **

**Yes, this is somewhat based around the game Luigi's Mansion if any of you have played that. The mansion layout will be a carbon copy except for the outside. And if you actually get the very VERY subtle reference I made with the name of Kurt's brother then you get a lifetime supply of Oreos. Seriously, it's rather subtle and is hardly a reference, but I digress. **

**Disclaimer: I do own my valiant return, but I don't own Glee nor the layout to the mansion since I stole it from a video game. The only thing I really own is the text on the page and my OC for Kurt's brother. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**To Whom It May Concern**

_CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WON _was written in bold, neon letters on the envelope addressed to one Mr. Kurt Hummel. Kurt just assumed that it was just another one of those contest things where you send money for a supposed draw that never occurs. (Because, honestly, what important person that wasn't just some company asking for their monthly fee actually sends letters?) He left it on his coffee table for a week saying to himself that he would recycle it later on.

And then Emile got to it.

Emile, his annoying 14 year old brother that was crashing on his couch for a _couple days _while his aunt was in Florida. (read: a couple days meaning a couple months.), had a bigger curiosity than that cat that got killed by it. Kurt should have known that he would be attracted to the letter, what with the neon letters all over it.

'Look Kurt. You won a mansion.' Emile announces as Kurt walks through the door after a long day and shrugs his coat off.

'Emile, what are you doing looking through my mail?' Kurt asks tiredly. He really has no patience to deal with him right now. He just wants to fall back onto his bed and sleep for the next two days. Instead he falls back into his couch, sinking into the soft cushions.

'What does that matter? You won a mansion.' Emile springs from his stool at the kitchen island and makes his way over to Kurt. He sinks down next to him and shoves the papers from the envelope in his face.

'Emile, I'm really not in the mood. Just let me sleep.' Kurt complains and shuts his eyes against the light fixture above him. But Emile, being known for having the persistence of a child, continues to press the subject onto Kurt's tired form.

'Come on, Kurt. You won a freaking mansion. Why aren't you excited?' Kurt can imagine the childish pout on Emile's lips from behind his eyelids.

'Do you honestly believe that crap they send out? It's just a scam to get me to end them money.' Kurt brings his fingers to his temples and rubs them in a clockwise motion in an attempt to bring him some peace. He also hopes that Emile will let the subject drop already.

'But do scams send you the key to the mansion too?'

Kurt's eyes fly open. 'They sent a key too?'

Emile holds up the gold key to Kurt's eyes. 'That's a hell of a scam.' Emile comments.

Kurt takes the key out of his hand and flips it back and forth between his fingers. It's slightly warm from Emile clutching it for who knows how long and is plain gold with teeth on one side. It doesn't look out of the ordinary. Did he actually win a mansion?

'Pass me the letter.' Emile places the folded papers into Kurt's awaiting palm with an excited smile on his face.

**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN**

'Wow, they couldn't even take the time to type my name. How lazy.' Kurt comments.

'Just keep reading.' Emile presses.

_CONGRATULATIONS_

_You've won the grand prize in our annual sweepstakes for charity._

_A lovely mansion in the outskirts of New York is now yours!_

_We have the key, address and picture enclosed with this letter and it's fully furnished!_

_Hope you enjoy your prize._

_Signed,_

_President Cooper _

'When did you even enter the contest?' Emile asks.

'I… didn't.'

'Oh.' Emile looks slightly disappointed then he perks up again. 'You gonna go check it out?'

'I don't know, Emile. It's a little suspicious.' Kurt says warily.

'Come on. How bad could it be? It's a free mansion in the outskirts of New York. I could check it out for you if you're that worried.'

'Emile, do you have any idea what could happened in a mansion with me and some random rapist who will no doubt be waiting there for me? I don't even want to think about what he'd do with you.'

'You're just paranoid, Kurtie. Come on, you could finally live in New York like you've always wanted.'

That was true. And it _was _a free mansion, fully furnished. But it seemed a little too good to be true…

'We could go together.' Emile suggests.

Oh what the hell?

'Okay, fine. We'll check it out.' Kurt finally gives in and Emile fist pumps. 'We'll leave tomorrow morning. Go pack.' Kurt waves his hand in dismissal.

Kurt is still anxious though. Things can't really be as simple as they seem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They stand at the bottom of the hill of the stone staircase. Kurt looks up nervously at the mansion. The windows are boarded up and there are many cracks in the stairway. The roof of the porch has fallen in on one half and created a few holes in the bottom planks. The grass on the hill is little to be desired being a dead yellow colour. The barbwire fence is certainly menacing, as if keeping something in rather than keeping something out. A wooden outhouse is a few feet to the right of the mansion, the door askew.

And they're in the middle of a forest, the afternoon sun beating down on them.

'This… wasn't what I expected.' Emile admits as he holds up the picture next to the actual mansion. 'The picture makes it look more… modern and put together.'

'We're in the middle of a forest in the outskirts of New York. How glamorous did you think this would be?

'I thought there would at least be glass on the windows.' Emile grumbles as he starts to climb the stone stairs.

Kurt watches Emile climb a few stairs but then turns to see their abandoned car. The autumn colours make the silver rented Toyota stand out against the trees. He swears he hears rustling and sees indents in the fallen leaves beside their car. He looks a little closer and concentrates a little harder, but notices nothing out of the ordinary bird calls. It's quiet. Eerily quiet. He needs neighbors if he plans on living here or at least visiting.

'Kurt! Come on! I wanna check this out!' Emile calls from the top of the steps.

'I thought you said this place was a piece of shit!' Kurt replies as he follows Emile's previous trail up the steps.

'I never said that.' Emile says when Kurt has met him on the top of the steps. They walk side by side until they're in front of the wooden door on the broken up porch. It's certainly old fashion, what with the door having an actual wooden door knocker with a gargoyle like carving at the top.

'I'm not so sure about this.' Kurt says and examines the porch area again. The roof of the porch looks like it could cave in at any minute and holes that were once covered by moldy wood decorate the floor below them. Kurt sees the metal leg of a chair from under the rubble of the already caved in half. At a quick glance, it could look like a human leg. That could just be from Kurt's paranoia, however.

'Just give me the key.' Emile demands. He starts digging through Kurt's pockets in search of his key ring.

'Don't look through my pockets without asking.' Kurt scolds and slaps Emile's hand away. He digs into his jacket pocket (the only pocket Emile didn't check in his through search) and locates the key. It stands out against his key ring of all silver. He picks it from his collection and inserts it into the lock. He tries to turn it and it jams. He shoulder checks it, trying to get it open and it refuses to budge. He tries a couple times to the same result. He retracts his key and turns to Emile. 'It won't open. Okay, that was fun. Let's go.' He says quickly. He starts to walk and attempts to drag Emile by his jacket. Emile shrugs Kurt's hand off.

'Let me try.' Kurt rolls his eyes and tosses him the keys from a few feet away. If it will shut him up to know that the mansion is inaccessible then he'll hand him the keys without question. He also doesn't want to be on the porch when Emile does something reckless and it caves in.

Emile turns to the door and tries the key in the lock. It refuses to move like with his brother and he shoulder checks it. Then he gets an idea. He grasps the doorknob firmly and turns.

The door flies open.

'That was easy.' Emile comments as Kurt comes up behind him.

'Shut up.' Emile gives Kurt a triumphant grin and follows Kurt into the dark mansion.

The door slams behind them and Kurt flinches. 'Don't slam the door!' Kurt complains.

'I didn't do it.' Emile raises his hands in innocence.

The only light in the room is the grand chandelier above the two brothers that looks like it could fall into the center of the room at any moment. Two wooden stair cases with a few broken steps on each lead up to the balcony of the second floor, meeting in the middle. A candle holder is to Kurt's right, melted candle numbs in the slots. The mirror to Kurt's left has a filthy sheet next to it as if it had been uncovered recently. The glass has fingerprints all over it; no one bothering to break out the Windex on it. The door mat below them once said 'Welcome' but tracked in dirt and mud has covered the once green tinted printing.

'Well it doesn't look that bad.' Emile surveys the area around them.

'Did you bring the flashlight?' Kurt asks. Emile hands it to him.

The flashlight gives much needed light, but doesn't make the room look much better. It's definitely dated when looking at the two pieces of furniture in the room in greater detail. Kurt sees that a sun like pattern has been carved into the wood under the chandelier.

'The carving is nice.' Kurt comments as his attempts to remove some dirt from the carving with the toe of his shoe.

'Kurt!' Emile shouts suddenly.

Upon instinct, Kurt looks up. The chandelier is falling from the ceiling quickly. Kurt screams and cowers to the floor, practically lying flat against it. The chandelier stops inches from Kurt's back and a girlish giggle is heard. The chandelier slowly creeps back up to its original position.

'Chicken.' Kurt hears a young child's voice say and another giggle is heard. Kurt is breathing heavy from the scare.

'Are you okay?' Emile asks in shock.

Kurt gets back up to his feet and looks up at the chandelier. It's swaying back and forth slightly, almost teasing Kurt in its silent way. 'Fine.' He replies stiffly and brushes the dirt from the floor off his clothes. He steps off the sun carving and closer to his brother.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. It was stable at one moment and the next it's crashing down on me.' Kurt explains.

Emile looks up at the chandelier. He moves to stand in the sun carving but Kurt pulls on his arms to stop him. 'No. I am not letting you get hurt. Aunt Clara will kill me.'

Emile forcefully removes his arm from Kurt's grip and stands under the chandelier. He looks up at it and its still. They're both silent and unmoving as they wait to see the fate of Emile.

'See. It was just a fluke.' Emile says.

Kurt rolls his eyes. 'Come on. Before you push your luck.' Kurt starts to climb the stairs up to the second floor. Emile follows.

The second floor is a little more appealing than the foyer. There's a dark ruby carpet under their feet that once ran down the stairs, but had been rolled up at some point. Two red vases rest on tables on either side of the curved door in front of the brothers, dusty and filthy. Another door is to the right, with footprints in the dusty carpet showing that someone had walked towards that door recently.

Emile moves towards the curved, red door. He twists the door knob and tries to open it. It squeaks, but doesn't open. A loud girlish giggle rings in Kurt's ears as if the source was right at his shoulder.

'What was that?' Kurt whispers.

Emile looks at Kurt like he's crazy. 'What are you talking about?'

'Didn't you hear that giggle?' Kurt looks around. There's no sign that anyone else is in the house with them. Kurt hears the wind blow outside, but that remains to be the only noise other than Kurt and Emile's breathing.

Emile shakes his head. 'You're just chickening out, aren't you Kurt?'

'No, I'm not.' He's lying. Kurt is creped out.

'Come on. Just chill out would you? Now, do you have a key for this door?'

Kurt looks at his brother, confused. 'I only got one key.'

'Then how are we supposed to-' A sound of metal on wood stops Emile's sentence. They look down from the balcony and see another gold key identical to the first on the floor in the middle of the carved sun pattern.

'Did you drop that?' Emile asks.

'I've been standing right next to you the whole time!' Kurt says, clearly freaked out by the situation.

A finger taps both brothers on the shoulder and they quickly turn around, expecting to see the culprit. All they find is dead air.

'Emile, quit fooling around. I'm scared enough without you.' Kurt complains and glares at Emile.

'I didn't do anything!'

'Yeah, that's what you said about the door. And I know that was you.'

'Kurt I'm telling you the truth. I didn't do anything!'

'Uh huh. And-'

'Actually, if I may, he's telling the truth.' A voice belonging to neither Kurt nor Emile cuts in.

Kurt and Emile look around. 'Who said that?' Kurt asks.

'I believe you're looking for me.' A figure of a teenager starts to form in mid hair in front of Emile and Kurt. He's dark haired and has a playful, hazel stare. He has his arms crossed and his face gives an amused smirk. He's tall, probably a good 5'5 and is strongly built. 'Cooper Anderson.'

'And who are you?' Emile asks bluntly.

'Well I'm the owner of this mansion.'

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this rather quickly, so editing may be non existent. But whatever. Review, favourite and alert. All support is appreciated. Next update will be in two weeks since I figure that that's a schedule I can actually keep up with. <strong>


End file.
